Multimedia content distribution networks encompass conventional cable, satellite, and wired and wireless packet-switched networks including peer-to-peer (P2P) networks. The bandwidth required to transmit multimedia content, such as video-on-demand (VOD), can be especially taxing on bandwidth limitations inherent in content distribution networks. Existing techniques for distributing on-demand content and other types of multimedia content include multicasting, unicasting, distributed caching, and P2P striping.